


Mr President! Wait.. what!?

by dreamwokers



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwokers/pseuds/dreamwokers
Summary: Jonghyun is the president of the school council aka the perfect guy where all the teachers and students know about. He has close to perfect grades, handsome face and very likeable personality. However he does not have the best childhood and family, which is also the reason why he have to find a job and support himself. He has a job at a restaurant far from school because the school does not allow students to do things that will affect their grades especially working. What happens when Minhyun, a classmate of Jonghyun saw him in his workplace?





	Mr President! Wait.. what!?

Chapter 1 will come in a few days time~


End file.
